


Phantasms of the Grave

by Cryptek



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harem, Hurt/Comfort, Original Characters - Freeform, Other tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptek/pseuds/Cryptek
Summary: One day, a house, a pile of mysterious items, and two youkai corpses showed up. A boy and a girl then make their appearance a week later. More people who came in from the Outside World.Another day in Gensokyo, where life and death are but common constants in the history of this realm.





	Phantasms of the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project. I only own the original characters and the plot of this story.

There was a large house, a dark forest surrounding it, underneath a blackened, encompassing, starry sky. The building was mostly made out of stone, two stories tall, and surrounded by a brick wall with double swinging doors for an entrance. Facing it, leading into the house, are wooden sliding doors. The trees around it gave it plenty of shade, save for the very center where moonlight shone down on the tiles of a slightly curved roof.

A cold wind blew through this scene. Leaves danced and fell, but other than the rustles they made, not one other thing here made a sound. It was just uncaring nature filling the air.

Until a boy and a girl trudged onto the scene.

To be exact, it was a boy carrying a notably little girl in his arms, practically dragging his feet and making his fatigue known through long exhales. His brown hair, long enough to cover his nape, drifted in the breeze, making him shiver despite his thick-looking blue jacket and trousers.

It was probably because his jacket was not much more than tatters clinging onto his shoulders. All he had underneath was a grey T-shirt, but it was drenched in red on one side. A cold, pungent red.

The boy ignored it the best he could. The girl in his arms was cold. So he walked the rest of the way, feet getting heavier, nudged through the doors and past the already unlocked door into the house.

Light illuminated the wide entryway. There were two short shoe racks to his left, two pairs of shoes on one shelf to the left, and sandals on the right rack. The politeness of not dirtying the floors was forgotten when he decided his arms were getting cold, so he went past it, going left, up a flight of stairs, scattering dust as wood creaked.

The boy went into a room. In one corner was a four-poster bed. It was mostly green—a seaweed green spangled with stars. He slowly, carefully, ever so gently moved the blanket with his fingers, laid the girl down onto the exposed mattress, and folded the blanket over her.

He stared at the girl’s unmoving face for a moment. He thought, in that moment, despite the little mists of breath coming out of her mouth, that she looked like a corpse. It was wrong, of course, but that was because— 

The boy walked away and into another room. The futons laid out earlier were still there.

He barely resisted the urge to fall to his knees right then and there. Disinfection was important.

So he was relieved when he flung away the tatters clinging to his chest into a corner. He went to the bathroom down the hallway, washed, with plenty of tissue and soap to violently scrub it all away.

It still smelled of iron—and maybe more—when he finally threw himself into a futon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue. A very short one, but things are going to pick up in the next chapter.


End file.
